Hunger Games The Musical
by Forfun100
Summary: Some scenes from the hunger games put to music. Have you ever had an idea, Like a brain child, that wouldn't stop bugging you? This is a result of that. So I'll say humor. But you know maybe it won't be... Nah! XD
1. Chapter 1 Red and Black

_Alright so explaining begins now. Hi my name is Forfun100 great to meet you nice top. Any way this story takes a few liberties not many don't worry. This one is short they won't all be like this I swear. So At the beginning the chapter name is the title of the song and in italics is the name of the artist, the underlined words are sung. Have fun my dear._

* * *

_Les Miserables_

* * *

The victors could never get anything done. They were useless to Coin, minus the fact they all had the most information on the Capitol than anyone.

Haymitch stood up during the meeting of the victors, "The time is near, so near it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware. Don't let the wine go to your brains!"

"You're one to talk Haymitch!" Johanna laughed heartily slapping Finnick's back who was almost gagging at the joke.

He shrugged off their laughter and continued "For the army we fight is a dangerous foe."

"Danger? We all live for danger! Am I not correct my fellow victors?" Finnick asked around. Everyone cheered knowing that as far under ground and with that much alcohol in their systems A no one would hear them, and B they didn't care.

"Fin" Annie scolded knowing how Haymitch hated interruptions.

"With men and arms we never could match," Haymitch walked up to Finnick, "It is easy to sit here and swat them like flies. But the national guard will be harder to catch. 

"We need a sign! To rally the people and call them to arms! To bring them in line!"

"Haymitch, what sign are you looking for exactly so I can hurry the shipment along?" Finnick caused an eruption of laughter.

"A sign that change is near." Haymitch sighed at his drunken friend. He was an alcoholic and therefore used to being drunk. So sadly, this meant he was hardly able to drink at all. His ever drunken appearance all an act of an old self.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Johanna asked.

"Something or someone that tests the limits of the Capitol." He sat down, "Something big is going to happen and very soon. I can feel the revolution nearing."


	2. Chapter 2 Dust In The Wind

_Kansas_

* * *

"Nice shot Catnip" Gale startled her as he walked up behind her.

"You're late." She smirked walking to pick up her kill. Another squirrel.

"What does it matter? It's reaping day"

"Ahh yes the coveted holiday of the Capitol." Katniss laughed sitting down in the grass.

"Who knows this year may be our lucky year Catnip."

"May the Odds Be Ever in your Favor" Katniss mocked the escort for district twelve.

"Happy Hunger Games." He sat down next to her.

"So why were you late?"

"I traded early." He pulled out a still warm loaf of bread.

"Oh my god"

"Now it's a very happy Hunger Games" They sat down together and began to eat their little bit.

He started to talk about how open everything seemed today. "We could make it you know. Out there in the wild. Just me and you."

"You know we can't do that Gale, what about the kids?"

"We'll take them too, we take care of them just fine Catnip, we could do it I know we could." She sighs at his words, "What is it Catnip?"

"How many times is your name in there?"

"Too many."

She chuckled at that, "Same."

"What are you thinking?"

"... I close my eyes, Only for a moment and the moments gone. All my dreams pass before my eyes with curiosity. 

"Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind." She looked down at her fingers.

"Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do, crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see.

"Dust in the wind all we are is dust in the wind." He punched her in the arm with a smile.

"Now don't hang on, Nothing last forever but the earth and sky. It slips away, and all you're money won't another minute buy.

"Dust in the wind all we are is dust in the wind. Everything is dust in the wind." They finished together still chuckling.

"So my friend what's on the agenda?" Katniss asked.

"Getting back home to endure... I mean enjoy yet another reaping." He smiled standing up.

"Oh Joy!" She said following him to the fence.

"See you on the other side Catnip." He said as his departing words. She crawled under the fence and made her own way home.


	3. Chapter 3 Mad World

_Michael Andrews and Gary Jules_

* * *

Katniss reentered the decaying house to see Prim nervously tugging at her fingers, fidgeting with her dress clothes. "What are you doing little Duck?"

"I'm scared Katniss."

"Don't be Prim, your name is only in there once." Katniss took a seat and began to brush back the girls hair.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine Prim don't worry about me"

"Katniss" Their mother said exiting the bed room. "I laid out a dress for you on the bed."

Katniss nodded and continued to brush Prims hair. "I've got it Katniss."

Katniss tried to hide her glare. But she was an awful liar and her mother looked at her with a sad sigh.

Katniss didn't WANT to hate her mother. But what would you do if your mother abandoned you, left you to fend for yourself, made you grow up far beyond your years, and made you the sole provider of the family.

She walked into the bed room and felt the soft fabric of her mothers old dress. From her apothecary days. It was made for a well fed and well proportioned girl. Katniss fit neither of those criteria.

She shrugged to herself and looked to her left where a steaming hot bath was waiting for her. The water was fresh, and the warmth made her skin tingle.

After her quick bath she dressed and looked at herself in the cracked mirror. She was too thin for this dress, it hung on her body. She didn't feel pretty, but she never had before. She did not care for such a petty thing as beauty.

"Katniss?" Her mother walked in, "You look beautiful dear." Katniss nodded civilly, "Would you like me to do your hair?"

Katniss ran her hand through her unruly and tangled locks of hair. They were still damp from her bath. She sat on the edge of the bed and allowed her mother to untangle her hair and intricately braid it.

No matter how resentful she was to her mother, she enjoyed feeling her mothers nimble and soft hands glide along the back of her neck. This was the closest contact she had with her mother any more, now that she was trying to wake up from her years of depression.

"You ready to go little duck?" Katniss asked when their mother had finished Katniss's hair.

She nodded solemnly, "Smile for me." Katniss said with a small smile of her own. Prim obliged her sister with a sweet smile in return, "There you go little duck." She said before walking to the door, "Mother?"

"I'm coming." Her mother said taking Prims hand. Katniss closed the door and turned around to look at her sister.

Her sister and her mother hand in hand, they look so sweet, so innocent. Like they weren't going to find out who would fight to the death in an arena.

They looked like a mother and her daughter going on a walk just for the fun of it.

Katniss took a glance at the other families who had the same peace about them. What ever happens, happens.

"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going no where.

"The tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow no tomorrow, no tomorrow.

"And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad that dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very Mad World. Mad world." She ran after her mother and sister and walked to the square with them.

They looked at the different shops and closed signs in the town. Katniss looked at the stony dirt roads, "Children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday, happy birthday. _And I feel the way that every child should. Sit and listen, sit and listen._

"_Went to school and I was very nervous. No one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson? Look right through me, look right through me.__"__  
_"Katniss" Prim whispered as they reached the square.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Prim." Katniss reasured her sister. "I'll be here for you."

Prim nodded, they stood in line before clustering in their group of friends. Katniss shuffled her feet a bit nervous for her little sister.

She glanced over and smirked when she saw Gale. They'd done this so many times before, they knew everything by heart.

The cermony began the mayor read a speech. A video of the dark days played and then Effie, the escort of district twelve, asked the rhetorical question of the hour, "Any volunteers?" No response not even a breath.

"Well alright" She giggled in the most unatractive manner one could muster, "Ladies first."

She pranced over to the bowel with girls names, Katniss held her breath. And she was not called even after all her effort she was not called but... "Primrose Everdeen."

Prims face turned to one for sheer horror, Katniss's face stretched as her jaw parted her lips, and her eyes widened.

Prim was ripped from her standing place and she began to cry. "I volunteer." She said loud and clear. Every eye was on her fear stricken face. "I volunteer as tribute." She took a step towards her sister who was now being set on the ground.

"Katniss no." Prim cried, "Don't!" She shouted running into her sisters arms.

"Prim let go okay?" Katniss said calmly.

"No Kat"

"Primrose let go!" Katniss shouted ripping the little girl from her torso. She saw Gale take the girl's arms and walk her away. Katniss took to the stage.

"Well how exciting! A volunteer, what's your name and age?"

"Katniss Everdeen... Sixteen." Katniss said into the microphone that was shoved in her face.

"I bet that was your little sister hmm?" Effie jeered obnoxiously.

"Yes it was." Katniss looked down now fully realizing what she had done.

"A round of applause for our female tribute!" No one applauded, they only kissed their three fingers and held them up in respect for her. She stood back and sighed.

"Our male tribute this year will be Peeta Mellark!" The blonde baker boy walked forward. Katniss felt a pang of regret. The boy who saved her so many years ago for absolutely no reason other than the kindness in his heart, would have to die so she could return to her sister.

As he walked up she sang under her breath "And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles its a very, very Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world Mad world." He had heard her and tried not to stare.

"What's your age?" Effie asked in a flirtatous tone.

"Sixteen." He mumbled before standing next to Katniss and trying not to stare.

"Our tributes for District Twelve! The seventy-fourth anual Hunger Games have now begun." Everyone clapped half heartedly and Katniss glanced at Peeta.

"Shake hands you two." Katniss stretched out a bony hand to shake his muscular but otherwise bony hand. She was a bit shocked that he wouldn't be more well fed. But district twelve was really poor.

She swore she saw goosebumbs run up his arm. His face was stone cold, she could see his deep blue eyes well.

They broke their gaze and were turned to the justice was afraid because she knew that many people never go there. Most of them are dead before they've even stepped in.

Katniss had only ever been in there once, to recieve a medal when her father had died. Now she would go again to receive her own death sentence.


	4. Chapter 4 Come Home

OneRepublic

* * *

Katniss takes a seat in the room she is given still unsure about how she feels. She blinks rapidly to fight off tears when the door opens.

"Kat!" Prim runs into her sisters arms she sobs effortlessly. However her mother stands strong not a tear threatens her blue eyes that have softened.

"My baby, my sweet baby." She said putting her hand on Katniss's face. She holds both of her daughters to her chest.

"Mother you are not allowed to leave again, not like when dad died. You have to take care of Prim okay? Promise me."

"I promise." She said in a soothing tone that Katniss could not recall ever hearing.

"Prim everything will be okay,"

"They're filming Kat" Prim whispered, "I heard them talk about how great this would be... Kat you have to win. You just have to."

"I'll try Prim I will I promise"

"Hello world hope your listening. Forgive me if I'm young, For speaking out of turn. There's someone I'll be missing, I think that they could be, The better half of me. They're in the wrong place trying to make it right, But I'm tired of justifying. So I say to you..

"Come home, Come home Cause I'll be waiting for you, For so long, For so long. Right now there's a war between the vanities, But all I see is you and me. The fight for you is all I've ever known, So come home Oh."

"I get lost in the beauty, Of everything I see. The world ain't half as bad, As they paint it to be. If all the sons, All the daughters Stopped to take it in. Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin, It might start now, yeah. Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud. Until then...

"Come home, Come home, Cause I've been waiting for you, For so long, For so long. Right now there's a war between the vanities. But all I see is you and me, The fight for you is all I've ever known. Ever known So come home Oh

"Everything I can't be, Is everything you should be. And that's why I need you here, Everything I can't be, Is everything you should be. And that's why I need you here So hear this now...

"Come home, Come home Cause I'll be waiting for you For so long, For so long, Right now there's a war between the vanities. But all I see is you and me The fight for you is all I've ever known Ever known. So come home Come home." Prim was crying by the end.

She was ripped from the room right out of Katniss's arms.

Gale ran in next, Katniss took him in a quick hug, "Keep them alive Gale, please I'm begging you. You have to keep them alive-"

"Shh Catnip I will I promise. I'll do everything I can. But you have to promise you'll do your best to get back here. Get a bow your best at that"

"I'll try."

"Your family aren't the only ones who need you Catnip." He said this before she could ask what he meant by it.

Katniss was sure no one else would visit her. So she took a seat on the sofa provided, when the door opened. "Katniss," Madge whispered entering the room.

"Madge what-... What are you doing here?"

"Please take this." She slipped a gold pin into Katniss's hand.

"Madge I couldn't-"

"They'll allow you one token from your district, please take it." Katniss nodded before she received a hug from the girl. "I have faith in you Katniss." She whispered before being torn from Katniss's side.

There was still one more person who entered her room. The baker... Wait, "Katniss"

"Mr. Mellark, what are you doing?"

He had tears in his eyes but a sad smile on his face, "Take this please." He handed her a bag that was hardly weighed down. "Stay safe." He said as his parting words.

Katniss opened the bag and inside there was a cookie. She wasn't sure why he had it on him nor why he gave it to her but she ate it anyway.

It was sweet, and melted almost the moment she bit down.

No one else was coming now and she examined the pin Madge had given her. The Mockingjay pin.

She pinned it to her dress before the guards entered the room and took her to the car.

Peeta sat with tears staining his blue eyes. He stared out the window, Effie made small talk as Haymitch drunkenly entered the car.

As Effie scolded Haymitch Katniss hummed the tune of Prim's song.

Peeta glanced at her making her feel instantly uncomfortable. They reached the train station and were bombarded with reporters. Both her and Peeta kept their heads down as they got on the train.


	5. Chapter 5 Still Here

_I realize I'm skipping over a large chunk of the story but don't judge me we all know what happens!_

* * *

_John Rzeznik_

* * *

During the train ride Katniss managed to convince Haymitch to actually help her attempt to win the games. Though she knew how futile that plan could prove. She had to keep her promise to her sister, and Gale.

She was certainly scared to play the Games, though she felt better after meeting Cinna, who seemed like a potential friend.

She didn't want to make friend with the people of the Capitol, she wanted to hate them. However, she was almost positive it was impossible to hate Cinna.

She had spent the opening ceremony terrified of actually catching fire, but afterwards she was stunned at the reaction she received.

She was stunned at how everything unfolded. How she had held her head high in an astute manner, how she looked calm and cool even with flames billowing behind her. How Peeta had taken her hand to show unity between them.

She hated how she owed him everything. She hated owing anyone anything, and he had the most valuable debt. He had given her life, not only for herself but for her mother and Prim. How could she kill the boy who had given her so much?

She tried not to think of these things much, but she couldn't help herself. Sometimes it just sort of happened. She kind of just thought that way.

Training was probably the easiest thing to do while staying in the Capitol. She didn't have to worry, she could just do anything really. She tried to stay close to Peeta if for nothing else just the comfort of being with someone from her own district. Everyday she wondered if she had been picked as someone's first kill. If someone had claimed her as dead.

When the day of the personal training had come she was nervous. About really stupid things too, like if she would mess up her shot. She never messed up unless of course Gale was there to mess with her.

She found herself so lost in her thoughts she hardly noticed her and Peeta alone when Rue had left to her session.

She found herself feeling awkward as Peeta stared at her. She looked down and took a deep breath.

He was called in and as he left Katniss was tempted to wish him well. However no words left her throat.

She was left alone in an agonizing eternity of silence. She thought of Prim, she had to win from Prim. She had to get back to her little sister.

She was called in, she slowly moved into the training area. She entered and heard laughing from the game makers, they were drunk which only slightly irritated her.

She went and grabbed the bow which was much sturdier than any other she had used. She would have liked to admire the craftsmanship of such a beautiful bow but she couldn't.

She called their attention to herself, only half of them even bothered to look her way, and she missed the first shot. Not discouraged she tried again, bulls-eye. She smiled and glanced up toward the game makers. Non of them saw, not one of them even cared.

In a low tone she half whispered "I have a question to the Earth, not an answer to be heard. Or a moment that's held in my arms. 

"And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway, you don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be.

"And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a kid, no not at all, you can't take me and throw me away.

"And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you just stand there on your own, they don't know me cause I'm not here." She smiled slightly pointing her bow right at the apple in the pigs mouth and releasing her arrow.

Bulls-eye, though she would have been perfectly happy to have missed.

Everyone's face turned from one of merry making and glee, to that of utter shock and surprise.

Katniss smirked gladly, "Katniss Everdeen District Twelve. Thank you for your consideration." She nodded curtly and exited.

When she felt the door latch she smiled to herself before beginning "And I want a moment to be real wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong.

"And how can they want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me, cause I'm not here.

"And you see the things they never see, All I wanted - I could be. Now they know me, And I'm not afraid.

"And I want to tell you who I am, Can I help you be a man? They can't break me, As long as I know who I am"

She began to walk toward the elevator, "And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on, and feel I belong.

"And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same. They can't see me, but I'm still here."

She felt the elevator move up, suddenly half way up she stopped it. "They can't tell me who to be 'Cause I'm not what they see. Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me. And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe.

" And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on, and feel I belong.

"And how can they say I'll never change? They're the ones that stay the same, I'm the one now. 'Cause I'm still here

"I'm the one 'Cause I'm still here. I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here" She breathed heavily allowing the elevator to move on.

Her pride in herself had vanished right before the twelfth floor. She began to wonder if they'd punish her.

When she stepped onto her floor she avoided every question asked of her. She strode into her room and lay flat on her face. "What have I done?" She muttered anxiously.

She was eventually coaxed out of her room and into the dinning room for dinner.

All was silent, "I didn't do anything too terribly bad." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you do?" Haymitch asked angered.

She glanced up at Effie and Peeta, "I shot their pig." She mumbled.

"What?" Haymitch asked.

"I shot their pig." She said a bit louder.

"You did-"

"It was only the apple and only because they weren't paying attention to me!" She retaliated before he could sound extremely pissed.

"You're dead... You're so dead." He half laughed half whispered.

The rest of dinner was silent, they all sat together in a nervous apprehension as they waited for their scores. Everyone was shocked when Peeta received an eight. No one was quite as awed though until Katniss scored an eleven she knew then she had literally painted a target on her back.


	6. Chapter 6 My Skin

_Natalie Merchant_

* * *

Katniss was honestly frightened for her interveiw even more so after her little training endevour with Haymitch who was absolutly no help to her at all.

He basically told her what she already knew. She wasn't good at... Anything to do with people in general.

So it was rather frightening to find herself backstage with the other tributes.

What she would say and do were still up in the air, she only hoped for a miracle.

And sadly that mircal was not at all what she had expected.

Caesar asks her about the Capitol and things that are so petty she begins to wonder if she had ever had to even think about such things.

Then he brought up her score, "Give us a hint what happened."

"Um... All I can say is I think it was a first." She had never felt quite so out of place, as the cameras looked at several of the Gamemakers. One in peteculair she remembered had fallen in the punch bowel.

"You're killing us." Caesar exagerated, "Detail. Details."

"I'm not supposed to talk about it right?" She asks for a bit of help.

"She's not." The one who fell in the punch bowel stands up, "However, we can say that her singing brought our attention to her other abilities." He wmust have wanted revenage on her. She blushed and looked down at her hands in embarasment.

"A singer? How exciting" Caesar smiled at her, "Well sing for us Katniss, I'm sure everyone would love to hear you."

"Oh I couldn't just-"

"Come on now don't be shy." He persuaded further.

She looked at her hands before looking up into his eyes and opening her mouth, "Take a look at my body. Look at my hands. There's so much here, that I don't understand.

"Your face saving promises, whispered like prayers. I don't need them

"I've been treated so wrong I've been treated so long. As if I'm becoming untouchable

"Contempt loves the silence, It thrives in the dark. With fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart.

"They say that promises, sweeten the blow. But I don't need them. No, I don't need them.

"I've been treated so wrong I've been treated so long. As if I'm becoming untouchable

"I'm a slow dying flower, frost killing hour. The sweet turning sour, and untouchable.

"Oh, I need, The darkness, The sweetness, The sadness, The weakness, Oh, I need this

"I need, A lullaby, A kiss goodnight, Angel sweet love of my life. Oh, I need this

"I'm a slow dying flower frost killing hour. The sweet turning sour, and untouchable

"Do you remember the way, that you touched me before? All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored?

"Your face saving promises, whispered like prayers. I don't need them. No, I don't need them

"I need, The darkness, The sweetness, The sadness, The weakness, I need this

"I need, A lullaby, A kiss goodnight, The angel sweet love of my life. Oh, I need this

"Well, is it dark enough? Can you see me? Do you want me? Can you reach me? Or I'm leaving?

"You better shut your mouth. Hold your breath. Kiss me now you'll catch your death. Oh, I mean it. Oh, I need this." Katniss was sure to pick one they wouldn't understand the lyrics to. It was also her last act of defiance before the games without them even knowing.

"What a lovely voice am I right?" Caesar asked as she blushed madly. "We hope to hear more of it Katniss." Just then the buzzar sounded and she was led off the stage. She thought that would be the rush of the night, but she had no idea.


	7. Chapter 7 Moments

_Nobody kill me for this next one okay?_

_One Direction_

Peeta took the stage but she could honestly not hear a word he said for the beginning of it. Something about the showers and roses.

She tuned back into hear what mattered though.

"So Peeta, your partner has a lovely voice, would you say it's a trademark of district Twelve?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that."

"Why don't you try it out?"

"Well... Alright." He sighed, " Shut the door, Turn the light off. I wanna be with you. I wanna feel your love. I wanna lay beside you. I cannot hide this, even though I try.

"Heart beats harder. Time escapes me. Trembling hands, touch skin it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face.

"If we could only have this life, for one more day. If we could only turn back time.

"You know I'd be. Your life. Your voice. Your reason to be, My love, My heart is breathing for this Moment In time. I'll find the words to say, Before you leave me today" He laughed before saying, "There, I think I've proved full well I can't sing."

"Well, maybe but you must tell us who was that for?"

"What do you mean?"

"That was clearly about someone. Have a special someone waiting back home?"

"No" He shook his head.

"Come on of course you do."

"No I really don't"

"You must have some girl, a charming lad like you."

"... Well there is one girl. I've had a crush on since... Ever since I can remember, but I'm pretty sure she didn't know I existed until the Reaping."

"Well I'm sure after that little display you could have any girl you choose."

Peeta laughed nervously, "I'm not sure she'd like. She's not the sentimental type."

"What kind of girl is she?"

"The most amazing kind, and she can sing much better than me."

"You've heard her sing?"

He chuckled at this, "All of you just did." His answer is short and hit Katniss hard. She almost fainted, but she didn't. Ceasar expressed his deep regret for the two of them before Peeta's interview was over.


	8. Chapter 8 When I Get Where I'm Going

_Brad Paisley_

No one was more shocked than Katniss at Peeta's words. Absolutely no one. So much so that when she reached the penthouse alone she bolted to her room before he could find her.

"Katniss" She heard him say. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist. Instinctively she elbowed him in-between the ribs. She almost felt sorry when she heard a plant holder shatter and he let out a cry of pain. Almost.

She hid herself in her room and locked the door. She only came out to see the recaps because Effie forced her to.

She sat awkwardly glancing every now and then at Peeta's hands that were wrapped in gauze.

"Can I go to bed now?" She asked the moment the television snapped off, though she didn't wait for an answer. She ran away with the intent of sleeping away her worries.

Though three hours later she was still awake.

She got up and decided to take a walk to force herself to be tired. She climbed up to the roof in search for some fresh air, when she happened upon a shadowy figure.

"Can't sleep?" She asked. Reaching the railing.

He shook his head, "You either?"

"I can't seem to stop thinking."

"Thinking about your family?"

"Not exactly" She looked back down, "I really am sorry about your hands."

"It doesn't matter. I've never been a contender in these games any way."

"That's no way to think" She said.

"Not for someone like you maybe. But for someone like me... It's just I know I'm not making it out of there."

"Nothing is for sure." He looked at her for a brief second. "For all we know I could die before the games even begin."

"Don't say that"

"But it could happen. And I know one thing. _When I get where I'm going, On the far side of the sky, The first thing that I'm gonna do Is spread my wings and fly._

_"I'm gonna land beside a lion, And run my fingers through his mane. Or I might find out what it's like. To ride a drop of rain" _She looked at him sadly for a second, "_Yeah when I get where I'm going, There'll be only happy tears. I will shed the sins and struggles I have carried all these years._

_"And I'll leave my heart wide open I will love and have no fear. Yeah when I get where I'm going Don't cry for me down here."_

"But you're you. You're smart and a survivor. You'll make it out of there... But me... I'm not so sure"

She began again, _"I'm gonna walk with my daddy, And he'll match me step for step. And I'll tell him how I missed him Every minute since he left. Then I'll hug his neck. Yeah when I get where I'm going, There'll be only happy tears. I will shed the sins and struggles I have carried all these years._

_"And I'll leave my heart wide open I will love and have no fear. Yeah when I get where I'm going Don't cry for me down here."_

_"_ _So much pain and so much darkness, In this world we stumble through. All these questions I can't answer, So much work to do._

_"But when I get where I'm going, And I see my maker's face, I'll stand forever in the light Of his amazing grace._

_"Yeah when I get where I'm going, There'll be only happy tears. Hallelujah. I will love and have no fear. When I get where I'm going, Yeah when I get where I'm going"_

"But again Katniss, you won't die. You're stronger than me."

"Maybe... But how do we know the odds are in my favor?" She asked before leaving. When she gets down to her room she slips in and out of sleep until morning.


	9. Chapter 9 You Can't Take Me

Bryan Adams

It's that moment when you realize your every motion means something. And that meaning could be your last.

Katniss knew this when the pod raised her to the cornucopia. As she observed the arena around her she took a deep sigh.

Reminded of everything she'd ever done. All of that led up to this one moment, "Got to fight another fight. I gotta run another night. Get it out, check it out." It was her moment of do or die when the count down finished. She ran to the cornucopia and as she watched death befall her fellow tributes she recalled the other lyrics,

"I'm on my way and I don't feel right. I gotta get me back. I can't be beat and that's a fact. It's OK. I'll find a way. You ain't gonna take me down no way" As she ran to escape the horrors of the blood bath she continued to sing. It calmed her.

It kept her level headed, something she would need if she were even to attempt survival, "Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it. Don't push me I'll fight it. Never gonna give in never gonna give it up, no." She stopped for a brief moment she swore she could still hear the cutting of skin, the blood pouring from body cavities.

"If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it. You can't come uninvited. Never gonna give in never gonna give it up, no. You can't take me I'm free" That last part was for the fat bastards in the Capitol. Though they weren't watching her then she felt fully satisfied.

As she scaled the area of forest in search of water she continued to keep a close hold on her sanity, "Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's going on. And what's this holding me? I'm not where I'm supposed to be I gotta fight another fight. I gotta fight with all my might. I'm getting out, so check it out you're in my way. Yeah, you better watch out."

She listened as the cannons for the day fired. As she counted the dead. She should have been dead. Being from Twelve it was expected. She should have died. "Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it. Don't push me I'll fight it. Never gonna give in never gonna give it up, no. If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it. You can't come uninvited. Never gonna give in never gonna give it up, no. You can't take me I'm free" She fully intended to remain free.


	10. Chapter 10 Not At All In Love

The Pajama Game

While Katniss had successfully evaded the Careers, at the moment she was stuck in a tree with them waiting down below her.

Cato, frustrated with his immediate loss of a kill, dragged Peeta back to camp for some necessities while they waited her out.

Clove snickered up the tree, "You can come down now twelve! Lover boy doesn't have to see you die now."

"Whatever!" Katniss scoffed back.

Glimmer laughed, "Don't like the term lover boy do you twelve?"

Katniss didn't respond.

"Aw look at how cute she is, falling in love with that little weak-link." Marvel cooed.

"Hey I'm not in love with him!" Katniss shouted down.

"Yes you are!" Glimmer teased, "It's written all over your face."

"No it is not!"

"I think I can see a blush from down here." Marvel gasped playfully.

"I'm not-"

"Love comes to a little girl from twelve!" Clove laughed.

"I'm not... Love?" Katniss turned up her nose, "Are you nuts?"

"Some people can't tell when it hits them." Glimmer laughed.

"UGH!" Katniss crossed her arms and leaned down to look at them, "All you gotta do is say 'hello' to a man, and they've got you whispering in his ear. All you gotta do is be polite with him, and they've got you spending the night with him."

She swung her leg and rolled her eyes, "If there's a guy you merely have a beer with, they've got you setting the wedding date. It seems they've just gotta have some dirt to bend your ear with. So before you start I herewith state!"

The three below her laughed as they stared at her. Katniss shook her head, "I'm not at all in love, not at all in love not I. Not a bit. Not a mite. Though I'll admit he's quite a... Hunk of guy. But he's not my cup of tea, not my cup of tea. Not he. Not an ounce. Not a pinch. He's just an inch too sure of himself for me."

She was just about to turn away when Glimmer stepped forward with an odd little dance, "Well of course you've noticed his manly physique and that look in his eyes. Say I'm sure he can cut most any man down to size!"

Clove stepped forward and stalked around Glimmer, "He must be as fierce as a tiger when he's mad!"

Marvel put his hands on the two girls shoulders, "And I'll bet he cries like a little boy when he's sad!" The three of them awed and laughed for a moment.

Katniss huffed in distaste as she continued, "But I'm not at all in love, not at all in love, not I! Not a straw. Not a hair. I don't care if he's as strong as a lion or if he has the rest of you sighin'." Katniss paused as the three below her sighed dramatically. She found this ridiculous, "You may be sold, but this girl ain't buyin. I'm not at all in love!"

Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove all began to dance in a circle below her, "She's not at all in love, not at all in love oh no!"

Katniss leaned forward, "Not a pin, not a crumb."

The three laughed, "Must be the summer heat that gives her that glow! Cause she's not at all in love, not at all in love, she cries."

Katniss folded her arms, "Not a snip not a bite!"

"Must be the light from above here shining there in her eyes." The three below her began fanning themselves and swooning, "He's young and handsome and smart and we can't get over it!"

Katniss pointed to herself, "But this lady's heart he doesn't affect a bit!"

"It's easy to see that her daffy grin is the grin she always wears. And she's breathless because she ran up a flight of stairs!"

Glimmer laughed, "Obviously!"

Clove snickered, "Naturally!"

Marvel cocked his head to the side, "Certainly!"

Just then Peeta broke through the bushes. The four of them turned to stare at him with gaping mouths. He stared back unknowingly walking in on a song all about him.

"Um... Cato just wanted me to drop this off first." He said awkwardly placing some rope on the ground. He looked back up at Katniss with apologetic eyes before disappearing into the brush. Katniss kept staring at him without feeling a blush creep up on her face.

"Obviously!" Glimmer smirked pointing at Katniss gawking.

"Naturally!" Clove placed her hands on her hips.

"Certainly!" Marvel winked at her.

"HA!" She shouted grasping her attention. Katniss gasped in horror down below her. They all began again with their dance, "She's not at all in love, not at all in love she cries."

"No I'm not!" Katniss assured them

"Not a dot." They nodded, unconvinced.

"Not a touch!" She got on her knees.

"No not much." They laughed again unconvinced.

"Ugh!" She jumped up onto her feet and stomped her foot, "When I fall in love there'll be no doubt about it cause you will know from the way that I shout it!"

"You're shouting." The trio popped her little bubble of accomplishment, embarrassing her beyond words.

She lowered her arms, that she just now realized she raised and made her voice very small, "I haven't fallen..."

"She hasn't fallen."

"Ugh!" She stopped her foot again, "I'm not at all in love!"

"She's not at all in love!"

But they weren't buying and neither was all of Panem. Correction especially all of Panem. Including, Haymitch, Their families, and most of all Gale.

Haymitch snickered at the screen as Finnick wandered into his viewing room.

"You saw that right?" Haymitch asked.

"Oh yeah." Finnick laughed. "She fell hard and fast."

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Haymitch laughed.

"Really?"

"Really." Haymitch turned back to the screen, "I've gotta hand it to her, she can't act for shit, but her showmanship is top notch."

Finnick laughed, "I can't wait to meet this kid, it'll be a riot." Finnick winked at his fellow mentor.

"It sure will." He said as the account for his tribute grew exponentially with sponsors gifts.


	11. Chapter 11 Breakable

_Ingrid Michaelson_

Rue smirked at Katniss as they ate their dinner, "What is it?" Katniss asked.

"Do you like him?"

"Like who?"

"Peeta." She giggled. Katniss fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I don't know we've never talked."

"So?" She smiled wider, "You don't have to know a boy to like him."

"I like him well enough. I mean in school he was nice I guess."

Rue sighed, "Yeah but do you like, like him? You know _Like_ him."

"I don't have time to think about that. Especially not now."

Rue looked down at her food before raising it to her mouth. She chewed a bit before asking her next question, "Have you ever been in love?"

Katniss didn't answer at first, "No. But I've seen it."

"What do you think it's like."

Katniss half smiled, "While you have it, love is the most wonderful thing in the world. It makes you smile and stupid. But when you lose it, it's like you have nothing left to give."

Rue looked up at her comrade, "You don't believe in love do you?"

"Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts? Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts. So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess, and to stop the muscle that makes us confess.

"And we are so fragile, and our cracking bones make noise. And we are just, breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys." Katniss shrugged before taking a drink of water.

Rue laughed, "I don't believe anyone feels like that."

Katniss laughed as well, "Well love is hard. You fasten my seat belt because it is the law. In your two ton death trap I finally saw. A piece of love in your face that bathed me in regret. Then you drove me to places I'll never forget.

"And we are so fragile, and our cracking bones make noise. And we are just, breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys.

"And we are so fragile, and our cracking bones make noise. And we are just, breakable, breakable, breakable girls- Breakable, breakable, breakable girls- Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys."

Rue looked at Katniss, "So you do like him like that."

Katniss laughed, "Come on let's go set up a camp."

Rue snickered, "You aren't denying it."

"Oh hush!"


	12. Chapter 12 A Hero Comes Home

_Yes I am skipping again_

_Robin Wright-Penn_

He still grimaced in pain as she slipped him down into sleeping bag so he could hopefully sleep. "You're okay" She assured him pulling the sleeping bag up around his chin.

He allowed himself to whimper a bit as she adjusted him in the sleeping bag. "Sorry." She whispered running her hand through his hair before kissing his forehead. He was burning with fever.

He was biting down in pain, but his features relaxed to only show a slight bit of discomfort. Trying to be brave for her, but she could see past it. The pain was getting to him. She hated look at him in so much pain. She leaned down closer to him.

"Why don't I sing for you?" She asked trying to get him to relax more so he could sleep more comfortably, "Put you at ease before you sleep."

He looked up at her and smiled slightly, "I'd love that,"

She ran her fingers through his hair and chuckled, "Alright what do you want me to sing for you?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me as long as you're here I'm happy."

"Alright." She smiled down at him as she lulled him to sleep, "Just wait though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home. He goes where no one has gone, but always a hero comes home. He knows of places unknown, but always a hero comes home. He goes where no one has gone, but always a hero comes home."

His eyes were closed, his breath light with new found sleep. His eyes loosely closed, his features completely at ease. She couldn't help but kiss his forehead again as he looked like a sleeping child whose mother had just rocked him to sleep and laid him in his crib.


	13. Chapter 13 Bad Day

_Daniel Powter_

She left the cave to go find herself a tree to nest in for the night when she realized that wouldn't be an option for her anymore. Not with her taking care of Peeta.

She silently remembered Rue and how the little girl was now dead, she thought of her sister and how she might be risking her neck for this sick boy.

Most of all she thought about how fast her life had sunk to rock bottom.

She kicked around as she walked along the river back to the cave, "Where is the moment we needed the most. You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies fade to grey. They tell me your passion's gone away, and I don't need no carryin' on."

She looked out to the rippling water that glistened in the moonlight, "You stand in the line just to hit a new low. You're faking a smile with the coffee to go. You tell me your life's been way off line. You're falling to pieces every time, and I don't need no carryin' on

"Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. You had a bad day"

She looked in at Peeta how he was still asleep and childlike. How he was so vulnerable and seemingly defenseless. How he needed her, like everyone else it seemed, "Well you need a blue sky holiday. The point is they laugh at what you say. And I don't need no carryin' on"

She turned back around and looked up at the sky, "You had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day."

She might have cried had she been anyone else. She might have cried if she'd been broken, but she wasn't. She had spirit and she still had fight left in her, "Sometimes the system goes on the blink, and the whole thing turns out wrong. You might not make it back and you know. That you could be well oh that strong, and I'm not wrong."

She slumped against the entrance to the cave and covered her eyes, "So where is the passion when you need it the most. Oh you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost."

She missed Gale, she missed knowing someone had her back. She missed her best friend. She missed her home, but she still didn't cry, "Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. You've seen what you like. And how does it feel for one more time. You had a bad day. You had a bad day."

All in all it just wasn't a great moment for Katniss, "Had a bad day. Had a bad day. Had a bad day. Had a bad day. Had a bad day."

But she stood up and walked back into the cave, because she had a job to do. She had to protect that boy with all she had. They both needed to get home. She'd make sure of that.


End file.
